


When I with you I feel like I am home.

by softballfaz24



Series: I am drowning for your love [1]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mary Needs A Hug, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softballfaz24/pseuds/softballfaz24
Summary: After the battle, the group runs to a hideout. What happens now? Will Ava and Beatrice finally admitted that they love each other or still walk on eggshells around each other? Read to find out.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Lilith & Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Series: I am drowning for your love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840051
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	When I with you I feel like I am home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> This is my first posted fic. All of the mistakes are mine. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.

After the sisters fought off all of the wraiths demons they treated back to a hideout in Italy. They had to go on foot to make sure that they weren’t followed. As they arrived Mary explained that the place was in her mother’s name that was passed down to her because of her mother’s wrongful imprisonment. She said that there is one set of twin beds, queen size bed, and a couch so the group had to share beds. 

“I take the first watch.” She said with a small voice. “You will have to share there is only one bed in each room. 

Then Lilith spoke up “I will help Mary with the first watch. You guys just get some sleep. And Ava training will start in the morning.”

“Ok. See you guys in the morning. GoodNight” Ava said with a smile on her face and head into one of the rooms. 

Beatrice follows Camila into their room. Camila opens the door to walk into the room, but before Bea can step into the room. Ava calls out to her.

“Hey Bea, can talk with you,” she said in a low tone that the nun almost didn’t hear the halo bearer. 

“Sure just let me talk with Camila and I will be there in five minutes”. She said with a gentle smile on her face and turned into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary and Lilith are sitting one the couch in silence. Lilith was the first one to speak.

“Are You Okay?” she said with a neutral expression “Because want Father did back there was--.” She didn’t finish her sentence before Mary interrupted.

“No, I am not. That bastard Killed Shannon and made me go on fake leads to cover his ass.” She said with her voice breaking a little. Blinking back the tears has she continue “As she was dying she told me don’t trust anyone. So I never trusted you, Bea, Carmila, or Ava. But I trusted the guy who gave me a purpose in my life and yet he was the one who stabbed me in the back.” She said trying to keep the wall up that she built over time from crumbling. “A-And I feel like I let her die in vain” She finished as her wall came crashing down as the tears left her eyes and loud sobs escaped her lips. 

Lilith hugs Mary and has she counties cry in her arms. “Sssh Mary it alright, Just let it all out”. The sister keeps repeating those words and she hugs and kisses Mary’s forehead as her sister’s breathing slowed down. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Ava walks out of view Beatrice turns to Camila, who was sitting on one of the twin beds. And in one breathe she said “imighthaveaccidentallytoldavatherealreasonthatIwassenttoboardingschool” as a blush creeps up her neck. 

With a confused expression on her face, the other sister says “I am sorry Bea, but I didn’t understand you”. She looks back at Beatrice with a small smile. 

The taller sister to a deep breath and repeated what she said with all but a nervous tone. “I might have accidentally told ava that the reason that my parent put me in a catholic boarding school when we were reading the story that you showed me,” she said looking at the floor and not making contact with the other sister. 

When she looks up she sees Camila pats the space right next to her silence telling the come sit. When she sat down next to Camila, the sister motion to continue. 

“Okay, I will tell you what happened.” She said with the sign

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After asking Beatrice to talk with her, Ava made her way back to the room that she is using for the night. As she enters the room she stops and takes in the room. There is a queen bed in the middle with a nightstand to the right of the bed with a lamp. She takes a glance at the wall and she pictures of Mary’s family they seem so happy. “I wish I had this” Ava whisper to herself as she touches the wall picture. The halo bearer walks to the bed and flops down on it.

The halo bearer was thinking about a certain badass sister warrior who made her way into Ava’s heart. Yes, Ava did like JC but Beatrice was different. When they were training back at Arctech the way she coaches her thought the wall saying that the group will never her and be with her by her side. After she fell out of the wall and the nun caught her she felt something that she never felt before with JC. She felt love and support that she never felt in both of her lifetimes. 

The halo bearer thinks about the badass sister warrior as she drifts off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“When I finish reading the story I was crying and she asked what was wrong and I just snap back because I was mad at myself for not accepting who I am. I tried to lock that part of myself away and she was able to bring it out of me just by doing her” Beatrice says with a small smile on her face. 

After listening to the whole story that that her sister told her, Camila said “Then tell her how you feel. There are many signs that she into you.” Beatrice looked at her with a confused look. “It is. The way you look at each with so much love. Bea I have never seen you so happy before. Go get your girl” Camila said they a wide smile as she pats Beatrice back.

“She not my girl.” she said with a small smile. “Not yet,” Camila said with a full tooth grin. Beatrice just rolls her eyes and gets up to go talk with Ava. little did she know Mary and Lilith were listen to the whole conversation.

After Beatrice left Mary and Lilith peek their heads into the doorway and looked at their sister. And Mary speaks up “they are so blind about their love for each other,” said with a serious tone. And Both sisters nod in agreement. 

But you and Shannon were the same to them” Lilith said with a teasing smile on her face. 

Shut up!” Mary smacked Lilith’s shoulder trying to act anyone but truly she loves her family and will do anything to protect them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beatrice knock on the door and waited to see if Ava will respond. She waits for a few minutes. She didn’t hear anything so she slowly pulled out her dagger and open the door. She looks around and she smiles at the sight in front of her. Ava sleeping on the bed with her warrior nun clothing on. Beatrice walks over and sits down on the bed. And Ava started to stir. 

“Hey, Ava. You fell asleep in your warrior clothing. I woke you so you can change.” She said with a smile as she put her dagger back into her ankle holder. 

“No I just what to talk and you can go back to your room after it.” The Halo bearer says as she rubs her eyes. Beatrice heart swoosh at the sight. “At St. Peter’s square when you were thrown to the ground by Adriel. I-I-I just stop and I felt that everything was in slow motion.” Ava tried to say it louder but into only can out in a whisper while looking at the floor not meeting the sister’s eyes. 

When the Halo bearer gets the courage to look Beatrice in the eyes trying to read the sister. Beatrice takes a moment to take in the word that Ava and just smiles and say-

“It okay to feel like that we are all family here.” At that moment she doesn’t know if she is lying to ava or herself. Since the Halo Bearer was crying in her arms after Mother Superion, she has been falling for the young women. 

Ava brought her out of her mind and said “I don’t like you like that” And Beartirces frowns as Ava moves into her space inches away from her face” Oh she like like me. The sister said to herself before leading in and putting her lips on the Halo Bearer. She pulls back and opens her eyes to a small smile break on Ava’s face as the halo bearer opens her eyes. She can’t help to lead-in again to kiss Ava once more. 

When they both need air they pull back from one another with wide smiles on their faces. The sister lays down the bed and pulled Ava up to lay on top of her

“So” the Halo bearer began while playing with Beatrice’s hair “You do have a dirty mouth” trying saying without laughing. Beatrice’s eyes shot open and look at the girl on top of with a confused look. Ava counties “Back in the tomb you say ‘What the fuck’ and at the moment I would have said ‘Watch your language but a devil/angel was chasing after us so I couldn’t do it.”

The sister’s face turns red at the memory and puts her face in her hands. Then Ava puts her hands on the sister’s and pulls them away from her face “I am only teasing you” “Come on let’s go to sleep you have an early day tomorrow.” the sister says and the bearer counter with “Trying to get me in bed already what happened about going on a date first. Hmm.” If Beatrice’s face could get any redder. Ava just rolls over and starts laughing like a maniac and Beatrice just starts laughing as well. After a couple of minutes after the laughing dies down the Bearer spoons the sister warrior and they fall asleep to the sound of their breathing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Carmila wakes up and sees that her sister didn’t return the night before so she gets up goes into the living room to see mary with her head on Lilith’s shoulder and goes to wake them up. Then she goes in search for being, when they get to the room have was in she opens the door and smiles. She sees that Bea was spooning ava. She slowly closed the door and goes runs to the other sisters. “Mary you own me 20 bucks” all but screams. Then Mary pokes her head into the hallway “Seriously” Carmila nods smiling. Mary pulls out a 20 dollar bill grumbling. Lilith is just laughing so hard that she rolling on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story. See you next posted 
> 
> Bye


End file.
